


Needs Must

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Confessions, Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Grinding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe A Little Plot, Misunderstandings, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Some Humor, because I can't end a fic without it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: An unfortunate bio-bomb accident ends with Tony, Natasha and Clint doused in a dubious chemical. They don't seem too bothered by their sudden desire to mount each other like animals. In fact, Steve is probably more bothered than any of them.He really doesn't get paid enough to deal with this.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 20
Kudos: 210





	Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

> This one turned out a lot longer than I had planned. Oh well. Regarding the 'dubious consent' tag I just want to say that had all involved parties been able to fully consent, they absolutely would have. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 19: Sex Pollen

“Okay, if you don't want this, speak now or forever hold your pea–”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Clint groaned, humping Tony's thigh with a force that made Tony's knees buckle. “My balls are fucking _blue_ , man. Come on.”

“I'm just saying –” Tony threw his head back with a grunt. “Fuck, okay, you gotta stop doing that or I –“

“Take a hint, Tony,” Natasha said, dragging her teeth across his neck, which was seriously unfair. “Do you want to get off or not?”

Tony choked on a laugh when one of them got a hand around his cock and squeezed. He returned the favor by shoving a hand between Natasha's thighs, dragging his fingers over the wet patch he found. She jerked at the friction and Tony moaned, his cock throbbing in his pants. “Fuck. Is that a rhetorical question?”

“Stop talking and fuck me.” Clint struggled out of his pants, groaning when Tony got a hand on him. “Fuck. I'm gonna fucking die.”

“That's a little dramatic,” Natasha panted behind him and Tony laughed hysterically as he pulled Clint closer to grab his ass.

“I always knew you were a bottom, Legolas.”

“I fuck like a machine, thank you very much.” Clint jerked Tony's cock without any comprehensible rhythm but Tony was so keyed up that it didn't matter. “Just want to preserve your precious ego, Stark.”

“If you think I've never spread my legs for a man you're dumber than you look,” Tony said, then glanced over his shoulder. “Or woman.”

Natasha's eyes flashed with something sexy and dangerous and oh yeah, Tony was going to love this. “Good to know.”

Tony stuffed his hand down her pants as he kept clawing at Clint's ass, groaning when Clint turned around and bent over, grinding against Tony's rock hard cock. “Oh, fuck. You gotta – I'm not gonna –“

“Fuck,” Clint hissed, frantically looking around the room. “Do we – Fucking fuck shit, why did we not –“ He glanced at Tony's discarded Iron Man suit and his eyes lit up. “Motor oil!”

“Are you fucking –“ Clint pushed back on his cock and Tony grunted. “Yeah, good, great idea, hurry!”

Clint pulled away and Tony almost stumbled after him on reflex, but by then Natasha had taken his place, moving around to Tony's front to claim his lips in a kiss that made his toes tingle.

“Oh fuck,” Tony groaned against her mouth and she swallowed it eagerly, grabbing his hands to put them right on her tits and oh fuck, Tony was going to die a happy man after a–

A thunk to their right startled him and it served to show how desperate they were that Natasha jumped too, apparently caught off guard. Tony looked at Clint's crumpled form and only had a second to think _Oh shit_ before something hit his head and he was out like a light.

“They're stable now. That's as far as the good news go, I'm afraid,” Bruce said with an unhappy look at the dozens of monitors they had hastily set up, spitting out lines and lines of data that Steve couldn't hope to comprehend. “It looks like a synthetic aphrodisiac. With time their bodies should break it down on their own.”

Steve frowned. “But?”

“But,” Bruce sighed. “They won't enjoy themselves while that happens.”

Steve looked through the one-sided mirror where Natasha, Clint and Tony were still unconscious in their respective decontamination cells. The walls were glass which wasn't ideal because Steve was pretty sure they would want as much privacy as they could get after the debacle they'd all witnessed at the scene, but they had to work with what they had.

“Unless...”

Steve turned to Bruce who looked about as uncomfortable as he sounded.

“Unless we let them ride it out. It won't be entirely pleasant but it'll take a lot less time.”

Steve frowned. “They can't give consent like this. I won't allow it.”

Bruce sighed, taking off his glasses so he could wipe at his eyes. He looked very tired. “Yeah, I know. They'll have to go through it the hard way. I just wish they didn't.” He nodded at the mirror. “Someone should keep an eye on them.”

“I'll do it,” Steve said and Bruce nodded gratefully, gathering his things. “Thank you, Bruce. I appreciate it.”

“No problem.” He packed up his samples, including a vial of Tony's, Clint's and Natasha's blood. “I'll take this to the lab. See if I can find an antidote.”

“Thank you, really,” Steve said and Bruce waved him off, giving him a serious look.

“Call me if anything happens. Anything.”

“I will.”

Bruce gave him a small smile before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Steve glanced at the monitors for a moment before he shook his head, pushing the door to the cell room open. He wouldn't understand the readings anyway and someone should be there to explain the situation to their teammates when they woke up. It wasn't like he'd be affected by the residual mist anyway.

He was beyond glad that Thor and he had been the only ones at the scene. The mist seemed to only work on unenhanced individuals, and Steve didn't want to know what could have happened if a random group of SHIELD agents had found their teammates instead. They'd had a close enough call as it was.

He took a chair from the main room with him to sit down in front of the cells, watching carefully for any sign of distress in the still bodies in front of him. They slept peacefully on their cots, the sedative still doing its job except –

Steve averted his eyes from Tony's crotch, clearing his throat. The way his pants tented the thin blanket on him was obscene and arousing and damn it, Steve wasn't here to ogle his teammates. Especially not Tony.

A weak groan made his head snap up to find Clint stirring in the middle cell, his head lifting off the cot as his eyes blinked open blearily. He seemed unable to focus for a second before his eyes settled on Steve, clearing a little.

“Steve?”

“Yeah.” Steve sat up straight, putting his hands on his knees. “You're in the containment room. Do you remember what happened?”

“Yeah, there was –“ He hissed and his hands snapped down to grasp at his cock, his whole body curling around it. “Oh, Jesus _fuck_ , that's awful.” He arched off the bed with a pained wheeze, his entire body trembling –

“Clint?” Steve was on his feet in an instant, stepping up to the glass. “Are you –“

Clint jerked and moaned, long and hard, and Steve froze where he stood as Clint stuffed his hand down his pants and started jerking off furiously.

“Um,” Steve said and Clint looked up at him, his already sweaty face twisting into a smirk.

“What? Never seen a man make knuckle babies?”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “That's –“

Clint groaned again and Steve finally remembered to turn his head, giving Clint a modicum of privacy. Right as he thought he should probably leave the room Natasha started stirring, her hips shifting as she rolled over and pressed them up against the bed with a moan, still half-asleep. Steve's cheeks felt hot as he turned his back on the room, trying to ignore the sounds of –

“Ooooh...”

His spine prickled with adrenaline, then shame when he realized that Tony must have woken up too, his deep timbre sending shivers down Steve's spine. He fought the urge to turn around when he heard the rustling of Tony's clothes as he probably stripped, never mind that he could hear the others doing the same –

“Fucking hell, what _is_ that?”

“Itches, right?” Clint said, his voice tense like he was gritting his teeth. “Fuck. Stark, come on, show me –“

“What, this?”

Clint moaned and Steve could feel mortification warring with lust in his mind, doused in a healthy dose of self-loathing because his teammates were in pain, he wasn't supposed to _enjoy_ it –

“Stroke it harder.” Natasha's dark voice felt like silk on his skin and the other men probably felt it too because they moaned and Steve could hear the wet noises speeding up, oh god, he didn't want to hear it when they –

The smell reached him first and Steve closed his eyes, cursing his super soldier senses more than he ever had because the room had already smelled like sex when he walked in but now it smelled like release and that was – that was –

“Hey, Cap. Fancy seeing you here.”

Steve didn't want to take the bait, but – “Are you decent?”

“Me? Never.”

Steve sighed heavily before he turned around warily to find all of them sitting upright on their cots in varying states of dishevelment. At least they had the good grace to cover their genitals.

Well, most of them. Clint's balls were still poking out from under his shirt.

“Okay,” Steve said, mentally steeling himself. “You were all caught in the blast radius of the bio-bomb Tony tried to defuse. Turns out it contained an aphrodisiac mist and unfortunately you all inhaled enough of it that you're still compromised even now. It's been three hours since the fight. Bruce said it'll probably take another four before your bodies break it down completely.”

“Four hours of this?” Tony asked incredulously and Steve gave him a sympathetic look.

“I'm sorry. We can't speed it up any more than –“

“What if we fuck?”

They all turned to Clint who shrugged. “That was our first impulse, right? Maybe if we ride it out it'll –“

“No!” Steve said a little too loudly and they all gave him shrewd looks. “None of you can consent like this. I won't allow – Tony!”

“What?” Tony asked, stroking himself under his blanket. “I'm hard as fuck. Let me have this.”

“I'm talking to you!” Steve said incredulously and Tony grinned like a wolf.

“Yup. Keep going. I'm listening.”

Steve's ears felt hot as he pointedly looked away – “Oh, come on. You too?”

Clint shrugged, not even bothering to keep it under the sheets as he jerked his cock. “No one's gonna come do it for me. Unless...” He leered at Natasha who gave Steve a neutral look.

“Will you let us share a cell? It would probably speed this up.”

Steve couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. “What? No!”

“Why not?”

Steve threw his hands up. “None of you can – you know what? Fine. Give me one good reason why I should let my _compromised_ teammates have sex when they probably aren't of sound mind and memory.”

Tony shrugged. “They're hot, I'm hot, where's the problem?”

Clint shrugged. “I never turn down a threesome.”

Natasha shrugged. “I've had sex for weirder reasons.”

“That's –“ Steve groaned, putting his head in his hands. “Okay, look. Bruce is already working on an antidote, you just have to –“

“My dick feels like it's about to fall off,” Tony said, visibly gritting his teeth. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and he had yet to take his hand off his cock. “Come on, we're all able-minded and willing, what's the hold up?”

“We can't be sure that you – That this isn't the mist talking,” Steve said uncomfortably, shuffling his feet. “It's better like this.”

“Easy for you to say. You're not blue balls hard,” Clint ground out around a groan as he thrust into his fist, entirely shameless. Natasha and Tony were watching him through their glass windows, their eyes dark with desire. Steve sighed.

“Look, I'm sorry, but I want to spare you the mortification when you... wake up. Bruce said there wouldn't be any long-term complications if you didn't – well.”

“Fuck each others' brains out?” Tony suggested and Steve let his head sink, taking a measured breath.

“Yes, exactly.”

“Well, no offense, Cap, but that's stupid,” Clint said. “Nat and I fuck on the regular and Tony is the team slut.”

“Hear hear,” Tony said while Steve gaped at Clint.

“You have a wife!”

“Yeah?” Clint furrowed his brows. “She fucks Nat too.”

“Okay,” Steve said loudly, turning away from them to gather himself. “Okay. No. I'm not letting you – do that to each other.”

Tony groaned long and loud and Steve gritted his teeth while Clint whistled.

“Did that feel good?”

“For a second, yeah,” Tony panted, a distinctly grumpy note in his voice. “Now it just itches.”

“Sucks.”

Steve took a deep breath before he turned to face them again. “Okay, look. I can't let your out of here on good conscience. You're all compromised and –“

He choked on his speech when Tony brought his hand up to his face and – oh my god. “Tony!”

“What?” Tony's tongue stuck out between his fingers and Steve had to avert his eyes. “Don't want it to get sticky.”

“Does it help?” Clint asked, looking at his cock in consideration and Steve huffed.

“You are _not_ licking your sperm.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Don't tell me what to do.”

“Not your kink,” Natasha said as if she was reminding Clint of something and Clint snapped his fingers.

“Oh yeah. My bad.”

Steve put his head in his hands. “Can we just... get through this?”

“You're one to talk,” Tony said sourly and – Steve swallowed – took his cock in hand again before he huffed and fell back on the cot, rubbing his eyes with a frustrated groan. “Fuck. It's not gonna help, is it?”

“Doesn't feel like it will,” Clint said and Tony sighed, holding his wrists out at his sides.

“Okay then. Sorry, Cap. I don't have a choice.”

“What are you –“ Steve's eyes widened when nanites started crawling over Tony's skin, forming gauntlets around his wrists. The repulsors whined as Tony aimed them at the glass wall. “ _Don't_ –“

The glass exploded with a crash and Steve grabbed his chair to use it as a makeshift shield, holding back the worst of the shards. He could still feel a couple of them whiz over his skin and gritted his teeth, jumping to his feet as soon as the barrage was over.

“Tony!”

“Had to be done,” Tony said, completely encased in his Iron Man armor now as he stomped over the glass, crushing it under his boots. Steve looked over at Clint and Natasha, relieved to find that they had somehow managed to use their cots as cover, looking no worse for wear. That relief was short-lived when Natasha immediately vaulted over what was left of her cell wall and Clint readily caught her, both of them groaning as they grabbed and pulled at what was left of each others' clothes.

“Fuck,” Steve swore, running over to separate them, but Tony got there first, the armor practically melting off him as he molded his chest to Clint's back, dragging moans from all three of them –

Steve pulled them apart, pushing Tony back as he tried to get a good grip on Natasha –

But a metal fist hit him in the back, tossing him through the glass and onto the floor. Steve groaned, counting his blessings that he hadn't fallen into any shards, before he jumped up and tackled Tony, holding him down with an arm across his torso. They grappled for a moment before Tony made a choked noise and the armor disappeared, revealing his sweaty face. Steve threw his legs over Tony's, pushing him into the floor with a firm grip on his wrists.

“Stand down!”

Tony was panting heavily, writhing on the floor and – wait.

Steve could feel his cheeks heat when he suddenly realized that he was all but sitting on Tony's dick and Tony was – he was –

Steve scrambled off him so fast he landed on his ass, his heart pounding when Tony sat up, his eyes firmly fixed on Steve. Oh no.

“Tony? You have to fight this, you can't –“

He choked when Tony gripped his ankle, holding tight even when Steve tried to shake him off. “Steve,” he growled and the sound made Steve's skin prickle with a mix of lust and fear. “Fuck. You gotta let me fuck you. Please.”

Steve's stomach churned. “Tony, no. You're not thinking straight.”

“I can still think. And I want you,” Tony said, his voice low and hoarse, and Steve froze when Tony suddenly crawled onto his lap, grinding down on – _oh_.

Steve sucked in a breath, reflexively gripping Tony's waist to keep him there. Tony's hips kicked forward and Steve's eyes rolled shut at the friction, at the raw feeling of Tony so close to him, against him. He'd dreamed of this for so long, but the reality was –

“Fuck. You're hard,” Tony moaned and Steve's eyes snapped open, feeling like he'd just dunked his head in ice water. He pushed Tony off him in mortification, jumping to his feet so he could back away.

“Tony, no,” he said quickly. “Snap out of it, please. You can fight this!”

“Feels so –“ Tony squeezed his own cock, groaning as he thrust into his fist. Steve's mouth went abruptly dry. “Fuck, I can't take it.” His eyes were wide and damp when he looked up at Steve. “Please.”

“I can't,” Steve whispered frantically and Tony struggled to his feet, never taking his eyes off him.

“But you want to, right?”

Fuck. Steve couldn't do this.

Somewhere to their right Clint and Natasha groaned in unison over the sound of skin slapping against skin. Tony looked over and Steve used that distraction to hightail it out of the room, slamming the door behind him and pressing his back against it. He slid down the door as he listened to the sounds of Tony joining the fray, of their pleasure and relief as they fucked the drugs out of each others' systems. He listened until the noises stopped, until their exhausted panting gave way to deep breathing, before he stood up again, feeling like he had aged a decade.

A quick look through the door showed him that they'd all migrated onto the same cot, safely out of reach of the glass shards still strewn around the room. He turned away, tripping out of the room and grabbing the nearest SHIELD medic.

“We need clean-up in there. And send someone to keep watch. Call me if anything happens.”

The medic nodded, a little wide eyed as Steve marched off, pulling out his phone to send a text to Bruce before he grabbed his jacket and fled the scene.

 _They got through it. Should be fine now._  
\- _S_

“Hey, Steve,” Clint said, startling Steve so badly that his coffee cup sloshed dangerously in his grip. “Whoops. Sorry.”

“Shit,” Steve cursed, wiping at the spilled drops with a grimace. “Hi, Clint.”

Clint didn't respond and for a moment Steve almost thought he'd be spared –

“So, about yesterday.” Steve closed his eyes and counted to ten, silently cursing his teammate's directness. “No hard feelings, right? I mean, we got rid of the drug and everything, so. All's well that ends well.”

Steve nodded tensely. “Sure. We're good.”

“Cool.” Clint grabbed a pudding from the fridge, sticking the spoon in his mouth as he mustered Steve with uncomfortably knowing eyes. Steve bristled.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Clint scooped up half the cup in one go, stuffing it into his mouth. Steve wrinkled his nose. “You talked to Tony yet?”

Steve could feel his shoulders draw up defensively. “No.”

“Well, shit.” Clint finished his pudding so fast he couldn't possibly have tasted it before he threw the empty cup across the room into the waste basket. “That explains it.”

“Explains what?” Steve asked and Clint gave him a pitying look as he waved his hand, encompassing Steve's entire being.

“That. You look pathetic.”

“Gee, thanks,” Steve said sourly and Clint sighed, plopping into a free chair and pulling his feet up. “Not on the table please.”

Clint rolled his eyes before he dragged another chair over with his foot, crossing his ankles on top of it. “Alright. So you almost fucked your teammate. Let's talk about it.”

Steve groaned, dropping his head on his arms. “Can we not do this, please?”

“Not a chance.” Clint leaned back in his chair, looking Steve up and down. “So is the problem that you didn't want it or that you wanted it too much?” Steve sputtered, feeling his cheeks heat, and Clint nodded. “Yeah, I figured.” He got up from the table, stretching his back as he went. “Alright, I can't help you with that. Tony's in his workshop and I don't think he's come up for air. Why don't you go check on him?”

Steve stared at him incredulously as Clint sauntered towards the door like nothing was amiss. “Since when are you team therapist?”

“Only when someone here is an emotionally stunted asshole. Which is always.” Clint saluted him before he walked out of the kitchen, leaving Steve to brood in his misery.

He didn't want to talk to Tony, was the problem. A small, selfish part of him had hoped that his teammates would just forget about the whole thing, but Clint and Natasha had both mentioned it now. It was safe to assume that Tony remembered everything.

Which meant that he remembered Steve getting hard.

Steve rubbed a hand across his face. It was bad enough that he felt these things, knowing he had about a snowball's chance in hell with Tony. He couldn't bear the thought of Tony shunning him – or worse, _pitying_ him. Steve knew how ridiculous his crush was, he didn't want to be reminded of it every damn day.

But he couldn't leave things like this. Tony and he still had to function in the field and Steve didn't want there to be any tension. It was probably wishful thinking but there was still a chance that Tony would just laugh this whole thing off, maybe tease him a little or say something dismissive like 'It's just a boner. No big deal.' Maybe he'd think it was a fluke.

It would hurt like hell but Steve would prefer that over an outright rejection.

Steve took a deep breath to steel himself before he got up and walked over to the elevator. He was about to push the button when the doors suddenly opened and he found himself face to face with Tony, both of them staring at each other with wide eyes.

“Um,” Tony said and Steve noticed he still had his hand raised to push the button, quickly putting it down as he flushed.

“Uh. Hey.”

“I was looking for you,” Tony said, giving Steve as serious look, and Steve's stomach sank. Not laughing it off then. Fuck.

“Same here,” Steve said lamely and Tony nodded, glancing over at the couch.

“Should we sit?”

“Yeah.” Steve followed Tony to the couch, sitting down with a respectable distance between them. He was racking his brain for something to say when Tony cleared his throat, straightening his shoulders as he looked over at him.

“I'm so sorry, Steve.”

Steve blinked as his thoughts stumbled to a halt. After a long moment of silence Tony nodded with something like resignation before he took a deep breath, his eyes hard.

“What happened yesterday was completely unacceptable and I know I was compromised, but that's no excuse for –“ He broke off, swallowing heavily. “It shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry you had to be there for that. And for – for involving you. I know you don't – I mean.” He seemed to be grasping for words so Steve cut in.

“I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have – I should have tried harder to stop you. I'm sorry.”

“You – what?” Tony looked completely bewildered. “No, you did everything you could. I'm the one who –“

“If I had handled it better I could've –“

“I broke the fucking walls!” Tony said loudly, giving Steve an incredulous look. “I could've seriously hurt you. Clint and Nat too. Why aren't you yelling at me?”

Steve frowned. “Why would I? You didn't know what you were doing.”

“I did though!” Tony ran a hand through his hair, messing up his carefully combed locks. Despite their situation Steve couldn't help but note that it was unfairly attractive. “I remember, okay? I wasn't completely zoned out. It was still me.”

“Oh.” Steve froze as his mind started whirling. “But you –“

“That's why I'm apologizing, okay? I shouldn't have forced myself on you. Not ever. And yeah, sure, that mist fucked with my inhibitions, but I still – shit.” He sighed, putting his head in his hands. “I'm sorry you had to deal with that. It shouldn't have happened.”

“But you came onto me,” Steve said, still trying to parse through his sudden revelation, and Tony winced, running a hand across his face.

“Yeah, uh. Sorry about that.”

“You said you –“ Steve's eyes widened. “Tony, did you mean it?”

Tony grimaced. “Look, we don't have to talk about this. I'm not gonna –“

“You said you want me.”

Tony cleared his throat, looking around the room like he'd rather be anywhere else, but Steve had to know, he had to –

“Do you?”

“Stop,” Tony said sharply. “I – yes, okay? I wanted you. Is that what you want to hear?”

“Do you still want me now? Without the haze?”

Tony must've finally picked up on something in Steve's voice because his head snapped up to look at Steve, his eyes widening in disbelief. “You –“

“Because I –“ The words got stuck in his throat, so Steve reached for Tony's hand, grabbing it loosely in his. Tony stared at their hands like he'd never seen them before. “You know, if you... I mean –“

“Steve,” Tony breathed and it was both a question and an answer and fuck, Steve had never been good with words –

He leaned closer, propping himself up on the couch behind Tony's head, and Tony's eyes flicked over his face for a moment like he couldn't believe it before he closed the distance between them and pressed their mouths together.

Steve wanted to keep it chaste, he really did. But Tony's mouth was soft and warm and when Steve pushed forward Tony let him in so sweetly that he couldn't help but deepen the kiss, grabbing Tony's neck to pull him closer. Tony made a muffled noise that felt like an electric current down Steve's spine, igniting him like a match to oil as Tony promptly swung a leg across Steve's hips to straddle him, pushing him back into the couch.

He let his hands roam across Tony's body as they kissed, sighing in pleasure when Tony's traveled up under his shirt, stroking his bare sides. His cock was already stirring in his pants and oh god, if he let this continue he would –

“Wait,” he gasped against Tony's lips and Tony hummed, pulling away just enough to look at Steve. “Shouldn't we – I mean, we –“

“Listen, Steve,” Tony said and Steve's eyes were drawn to his kiss-swollen lips, the sight combined with Tony's raspy voice making his stomach pull tight. “I don't know if this is... I don't know if we want the same thing here. Do you want this to be one night?”

“No,” Steve said immediately and Tony smiled so beautifully that he just had to kiss him again. Tony's fingers ran through his hair, scratching pleasantly over his scalp before he pulled Steve back a little.

“Wait. We should talk.”

“Okay,” Steve breathed, looking up at him, and Tony cursed as he went back in for one more kiss that turned into two, three more –

“God damn it!” Tony laughed when he finally pulled away again. “Seriously. Talking. We should do that.”

“You're the one who keeps kissing me,” Steve said and Tony flicked him on the nose.

“Shut up, Captain Obvious. This is important.”

Steve mimed zipping his lips shut, unable to keep a grin off his face when Tony wrapped his arms around his neck, just holding on.

“So. Not just one night,” Tony said with a matching grin. “That's good. Cause I think I'm in this for the long haul.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked and even he could hear how hopeful he sounded. Tony chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth.

“Yeah.”

“That's good. Great.” Steve cleared his throat. “So. Do you want to –“

“Take you on a date? Yes.” Tony's fingers tightened on his shoulders. “Do I also want you to fuck me into next week? Yes.”

Steve's mouth went dry. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Tony leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek, speaking directly into his ear. “So how about it, Cap? Want to finish what we started?”

Instead of a verbal reply Steve stood up from the couch, keeping a firm grip on Tony as he went. Tony yelped, flailing for a second before he grabbed onto Steve's shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Holy shit,” Tony breathed. “Is that even hard for you?”

“No,” Steve said simply as he carried Tony off towards the elevator, pressing the button for his floor. Tony squirmed in his grip and Steve swallowed when he felt that Tony was already hard, his cock rubbing against Steve's stomach.

“We are so gonna exploit that. Jesus Christ.”

Steve chuckled. “Maybe not tonight, but – fuck.” He threw his head back when Tony nibbled at his neck, biting down harder as Steve's breathing picked up. “Oh –“

“You like that, huh?” Tony's voice dropped to a register that made Steve's cock throb. He could feel his heart pounding as Tony kissed him just under his jaw. “Duly noted.”

Holy hell, Steve wanted to _devour_ this man.

His knees were ready to buckle under Tony's administrations by the time they finally made it into his bedroom. Steve kneeled on the bed with Tony still in his arms, laying him flat on his back to slot them together. They both groaned when Steve thrust against him, their lips meeting in another kiss that made Steve's stomach curl.

Tony kept brushing his tongue over the roof of Steve's mouth and it was just on the right side of ticklish, raising goosebumps all over his skin. Steve gave as good as he got, grinding down on Tony with shallow thrusts.

Their belts kept clinking in between them so he pulled back just enough to tug both of their pants open, pushing them down to their knees and taking a moment to drink in the sight of Tony's cock, so hard it stood almost straight up with a red tip that Steve wanted to put his mouth on –

“Holy fuck,” Tony mumbled, pulling Steve out of his reverie to find Tony staring at his dick like a starving man, his eyes dark with lust. It made his skin feel hot and Tony must've noticed because his lips twisted into a smirk as he grabbed Steve's shoulders to pull him close, fitting their bodies together.

The first touch of skin on skin was perfect, the drag of Steve's cock along Tony's even better. Steve spit in his hand a few times before he gave both of their dicks a couple firm strokes, getting them nice and wet. Their next touch went from better to incredible as Steve thrust against Tony, molten heat already pooling in his gut.

“Fuck. Like this?” Tony asked, bringing his legs up to hook them around Steve's waist, and the deeper angle pulled twin groans from both of them as Steve fell into a rhythm, rubbing up against Tony.

“I don't think I can hold back for more,” Steve admitted, his hips stuttering when Tony undulated in a counter rhythm that made the glide even smoother. “Oh fuck, that's –“

“Good?” Tony asked and Steve nodded, speeding up as Tony's hands clenched down on his shoulders, holding on for dear life. “Oh shit. Fuck, can you go harder than that?”

Steve laughed breathlessly. “Who do you think you're talking to?”

He pulled Tony's legs up, shifting onto his knees for better leverage. His next thrust made Tony choke on air and it felt so good that Steve had to take a moment to center himself before he kept going, practically fucking Tony through the mattress.

“Oh. _Oh_ –” Tony's moans raised in pitch when Steve pushed him flat until their cocks were perfectly aligned. “Oh fuck, you're gonna make me come –“

His words went straight to Steve's cock, a bolt of lust zinging through him as he sped up even more, rutting against Tony like an animal. It was rough and hot and Steve was going to come in about two seconds flat.

“Tony –“ He gasped when Tony dragged his nails down his back, arching into the touch. “Oh fuck, I'm gonna –“

“Keep –“ Tony broke off into a whine, his hips kicking up into Steve's as his mouth dropped open. “Oh fuck – oh, _fuck!”_

Tony stiffened and Steve could feel it when he came, hot and slick between their bodies, making the glide even smoother. Steve kept thrusting against him until Tony gasped in a breath, panting in exhaustion, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. He looked like he came straight out of one of Steve's fantasies, except it was _better_ because it was _real_ , and Steve cursed as he sat up on his knees, grabbing his cock and jerking himself off furiously.

His legs buckled when he looked down at his cock, seeing it shiny with spit and _Tony's come_ and –

“Fuck!” Steve came so hard his back bowed under the pressure, barely catching himself on one arm as he leaned over Tony, painting long lines of white across Tony's stomach. The sight made his cock pulse with one, two more spurts before he was finally spent, dropping heavily onto Tony's chest.

Tony gasped at the sudden weight and Steve mumbled an apology as he rolled over onto his back beside Tony, their shoulders barely brushing as they stared up at the ceiling and caught their breaths. It felt like an eternity before Tony cleared his throat.

“Well. That was...”

“Good?” Steve asked hesitantly when Tony didn't finish the sentence and Tony looked over at him, his eyes bright with humor and – something else.

“Yeah. Good.”

Steve could feel his lips twitch up into a smile as he reached over to brush Tony's hair behind his ear. “I'm glad.”

“Yeah.” Tony turned over until they were lying face to face, tucking a hand under his cheek. “So what now?”

Steve hummed. “Now, we're going to take a shower.”

Tony snorted, his eyes dancing with amusement. “That's a given, Cap. I meant –“

“I want to take you on a date.” Tony's mouth snapped shut and Steve smiled, feeling a rush of pride at making Tony Stark speechless. “If you want to.”

“If I want to he says.” The grin that lit up Tony's face was so bright it felt like staring into the sun. Steve couldn't look away. “I guess I could be persuaded. If you ask nicely.”

Steve chuckled, his heart swelling with warmth when Tony intertwined their fingers.

“Well. I'll make sure to find the right words.”


End file.
